A Thunderstorm Makes For a Lovely Romance
by Ellie
Summary: A sappy-snuggly-huggly little J/C fic!! Janeway gets lonely and reminiscent, so she calls on Chakotay to quell her fears and keep her company. ;D


A Thunderstorm Makes For A Lovely Romance  
By Ellie  
Disclaimer: made 'em, made 'em, Para made 'em all! Para made 'em all, PARAMOUNT!  
  
  
  
She had never realized how beautiful rain sounded. The way it plunked on the glass was almost inspiring. The thunder bellowing loudly sounded like the voice of a god, as the lightning reached its flaming hands to nearly touch the ground. She had never realized how beautiful rain was, until she had been here. Of all the things she would miss, this was probably last- but here, laying on a soft bed in a warm house on the holodeck, the rain brought tears to her eyes.   
She clamped her eyelids shut, squeezing the tears, so they dissipated through her eye. She gently pulled the white down comforter up to her neck, completely engulfing her body in the soft, light cover. She turned her head to the window and watched as the rain made streaks down the pane, so she could barely see the water-logged tree on the opposite side. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, followed soon by the loud crash of thunder.   
She pulled the comforter to her face, rubbing the soft, sweet-smelling surface against her cheek. 'Sure beats Starfleet-issue,' she thought to herself. She could feel the tears dry on her cheeks, the area suddenly cold. She had missed this ritual she performed as a child. Lying in a warm bed, it mattered not whether it was her own or her parents', and listening to the storm, cuddled up with her sister, Phoebe. It had been more than 15 years since she had last done this; since her academy days. Although she was alone, she cherished this moment deeply. Memories soon flooded her brain, and a hole in her heart re-opened.   
"Janeway to Chakotay," she said, tapping her commbadge.  
"Chakotay here," came his voice.  
"Could you please come to holodeck one?"  
"Of course, Captain. Are you alright?"  
"Fine. I'm just in dire need of some company."   
She imagined his smile as he chuckled. "I'll be right there."   
Kathryn sat up in the bed, and decided she needed a bit more clothing than she currently was wearing. She slid off the edge of the large four-poster bed with the sheer white curtains. She had pulled them loosely back and tied them to the posts so she could watch the rainstorm out of the picture window that was centered in the wall to the right of the bed. Her feet hit the cool hardwood floor with a thud, and she shuffled to the closet. She pulled out a pair of fuzzy slippers and a long silk robe and put them on. She headed downstairs.   
Once in the kitchen, she ordered a pot of hot coffee and two mugs from the replicator, and set them on the large oak table. Kathryn slid into the chair opposite the huge windows and began to pour herself a cup of coffee. She leaned back into the kitchen chair, and watched the rain through those windows. As she inhaled the scent of the coffee, Chakotay walked in.   
"I'm sorry, I started the coffee without you," she said without looking at him.   
"That's alright," he replied. "I don't mind."  
"Good." She looked over to him as he sat in a chair next to her. He was still in his uniform.   
"That's quite a rainstorm you've got going there."  
"Sure is," she mumbled as she took a sip of coffee. "I love to sit in my pajamas and just watch the rainstorm. My sister and I used to do it all the time as kids. We would snuggle up in our parents bed at watch it for hours. That's why I created this program... I realized the other day just how much I missed that."  
"Well I guess I'm severely overdressed then," he said with a smile.   
Kathryn returned it. "If you want, I'm sure you could find some pajamas upstairs in the linen closet."  
"Maybe I will. Kathryn, if you don't mind my asking, why exactly did you ask me here?"  
"I was sitting in that bed upstairs, and I got to thinking about home, and my sister, and my father, and... I just needed someone to talk to. You don't mind, do you?" she explained timidly.  
"Not, at all," he replied with a smile. "I think I'm going to go find a way to fit in with this dress code."  
"Go right ahead. There's a closet up the stairs and in a room to the left that should have some of my grandfather's clothes in it. You should be able to find some in there. He had some slippers, too."  
"So this is your grandparent's home?" he asked as he started towards the stairs.  
"Yes, it is."  
"It's nice. A whole lot nicer than my grandparents' home was. But you can't really say much for a cabin made out of logs and mud with a dirt floor, now can you?" His voice got louder as he made it up the stairs.  
She laughed lightly. "I suppose not," she shouted.  
A few minutes later, she heard him shout down the stairs, "Come on up here. And go on ahead and bring the coffee."  
Without saying anything, she did as she was instructed. She found him sprawled out on the bed she had been lying in earlier. "I see you've discovered the guest room. My sister and I always used to sleep in here whenever we visited."  
"It's great," he said, sitting up. "Very comfortable."  
She sat the tray of coffee down on the night stand and passed him his cup. She kicked off her slippers and hopped in the bed with him. They both sat cross legged, leaning up against the multitude of pillows that were propped up against the head board. They covered their legs with the fluffy down comforter and sipped their coffee for a while in silence, just watching the rain fall.   
"It really is beautiful," he murmured. "I guess I missed rain too. I never thought I would, though."  
"I didn't think so either. The whole reason why Phoebe and I would do that was because we were afraid of rainstorms. I never *really* liked them, but I guess I just didn't see them for their true beauty."  
Chakotay set his cup down on the night stand to his right, and stretched out his legs. Kathryn did the same thing, and she let him put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they both watched the storm.   
"Kathryn, you've got to stop worrying so much," he whispered to her.  
"What on earth are you talking about?" She pretended not to know.  
"Don't act like that. You and I both know that you're thinking that you'll never get us home. You're doubting yourself again, right now. I know."  
"What are you, psychic?" she mumbled. "Really, how can you tell?"  
"I know you well, Kathryn. I can always tell when you get like this. I'm just glad you haven't locked yourself in your quarters this time."  
She was silent for a moment, then said, "I just don't see any getting out of this, Chakotay. We could be out here for the rest of our lives, and all on account of me."  
"Oh, don't you take all the credit!" he said with a smile. "I'm the one that led us into the Badlands, wasn't I?"  
"That may be, but I forced you in there."  
"You did not! I was just looking for an easy way to shake you. I could have stayed out of there if I wanted to. Kathryn, really. It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault. You need to stop doing this to yourself," he tightened his grip on her as she leaned farther into him. She snaked her arms around his middle as he continued, "This crew depends on you, and they trust you. They've got good reason to."  
"But do they really?" She murmured, her words laden with self-doubt. "What makes you think I can do it?"  
"You're the most stubborn, determined woman I've ever met, not to mention the most caring. You'd do anything for your crew. Based on that alone, you could get us home. Sheer determination. But you're not alone, either, Kathryn."  
She smiled into his shoulder. "I've got you," she whispered.   
"That's right," he continued. "You'll always have me. Always," he looked down into her eyes, which were beginning to tear.  
"Thank you," she said. He leaned down slowly as she moved her arms to around his neck. He brought his hand to sit on her waist as their mouths grew closer. Her eyes slipped shut and their lips touched for the first time. The kiss was long and sweet, and it held so much meaning.   
"I love you, Chakotay," Kathryn managed to get out after the kiss had ended. He pulled her into a warm embrace.  
"I love you too, Kathryn," his words were full of emotion as he said them. He kissed her again, but this time, it was more enthusiastic and passionate. She was engulfed by the kiss, it was more amazing then she had ever dreamed it would be. Her thoughts became hazy as she fell farther into his embrace, her mind concentrating only on his kiss, and his fingers drawing lazy circles on her back. This was heaven, she realized, after the kiss had ended. The laid together in the bed, with her head on his chest, and fell asleep, while the rain continued to fall outside the window.   
  
Da End, man. ;P 


End file.
